It has long been known to use electrical connectors to run electrical conduit or cable into an electrical enclosure such as a junction box. These connectors typically include a hub which is positioned in an opening in the wall of the electrical enclosure from one side thereof. The hub is secured to the enclosure by use of a hub locknut, which is attached to the hub from the other side of the enclosure. Electrical conduit terminated by the hub permits passage of electrical wire from one side of the enclosure to the other.
Quite often, these hubs are used to provide a weatherproof seal between the hub and the wall of the enclosure. For such purposes, an elastomeric sealing ring may be positioned between the hub and the enclosure. When the locknut is tightened to the hub on the other side of the enclosure, the sealing ring is forced against the enclosure wall, effecting a seal thereat.
In order to maintain an effective seal between the hub and the enclosure wall, the O-ring must be tightly compressed against the wall. Therefore, it is important that the locknut be securely and tightly retained on the hub. A tight connection between the locknut and the hub is accomplished by use of suitable gripping tools, such as pliers or wrenches. As is well known in the art, the hub and the locknut may include wrench flats thereon to permit gripping by the appropriate tool.
In certain situations, installers have resorted to the use of a screwdriver to achieve a tighter connection. The flat blade of the screwdriver is inserted in the slot between the wrench flats. The screwdriver is then struck by a hammer to "snug up" or further tighten the locknut to the hub. This provides a further degree of tightness, assuring that the O-ring maintains a weatherproof seal against the enclosure.
However, when employing this technique, it is often difficult for the installer to hold the screwdriver in the slot between the wrench flats while striking it with a hammer. In most situations, the screwdriver must be held close to the enclosure wall, rendering striking with a hammer difficult. Also, the position of the slot between the wrench flats may be such that it is relatively inaccessible to tightening in this manner.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved hub locknut, which securely supports the hub against the wall of an electrical enclosure and which is constructed to facilitate the use of a screwdriver and hammer to tightly secure the locknut to the hub.